marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Iron Man: The Web Series
LEGO Iron Man: The Web Series is a Lego stop motion web series created by Coolot1 and later adopted by PrimalFan. The series is an adaptation of Iron Man's history, covering his superhero career around a year after being kidnapped by the Ten Rings and creating his first Iron Man armor. The series is heavily based on the Dennis O' Neil classic run of Iron Man, the Kurt Buseik run, and the Matt Fraction run. It also has some inspiration from the MCU Iron Man films and the Ultimate Marvel comics, though the series is mostly based on Earth-616. It takes place on Earth-616901616. Synopsis Season 1 Tony Stark has been Iron Man for over a year now, having become one of New York City's protectors. Having to juggle a superhero career and a business in the form of Stark Industries, Stark is often worn thin and slacking, with many eyeing Stark Industries and its technology. Having to combat a recent wave of supervillains all seemingly with one goal, and running his company to its limits to avoid prospecting corporate takeovers, Tony Stark's Season 2 Season 3 Characters Featured Characters *Iron Man (Tony Stark) Supporting Characters Introduced in Season 1 *Pepper Potts *Joseph "Happy" Hogan *James "Rhodey" Rhodes Minor Characters Introduced in Season 1 *Bruce Banner Guest Characters Introduced in Season 1 *S.H.I.E.L.D **Director Nick Fury **Agent Phil Coulson Antagonists Introduced in Season 1 *Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger) *Justin Hammers *Arnold Brock *Ten Rings **Mandarin (leader) **Raza **Ivan Vanko (Whiplash) **Anton Vanko (Crimson Dynamo) *Madame Masque *Blizzard (Donald Gill) *Spymaster (Sinclair Abbot) Episodes Season 1: The Iron Age # # # # # # # # # # # # # Designs Iron Man's armors are primarily based on their Earth-616 designs, though with a more sleek and streamlined appearance similar to the MCU. Characters Featured Characters *Tony Stark - Main design based on his 1610 design, noticeably his (facial) hair and clothing which is mostly professional Armors Season 1 *''Iron Man MK I'' - Based on its 616 version, though one minor change is that it's more bulky similar to its 1610 (Ultimate) version *''Iron Man MK II'' - Based on its 616 version but more sleek and formfitting *''Iron Man MK III'' - Based on its 616 version but more sleek and formfitting *''Iron Man MK IV'' - Based on its 616 version but more sleek and formfitting, with higher gloves and boots *''Iron Man MK V (Space Armor)'' - Based on its 616 version but more sleek and formfitting, only seen as a cameo in season 1 *''Iron Man MK VI (Hydro Armor)'' - Based on its 616 version but more sleek and formfitting, only seen as a cameo in season 1 *''Iron Man MK VII (Stealth Armor)'' - Based on its 616 version and the Iron Man Model 43, with the build and color scheme of the original Stealth Armor with the functionality of Model 43 *''Iron Man MK VIII (Silver Centurion)'' - Based on its 616 version but more sleek and formfitting, with a similar build to the MK VII Trivia *The series was originally pitched by Coolot1, but due to inactivity it was given to PrimalFan. *There are plans for a crossover with LEGO Incredible Hulk: The Web Series at some point, loosely adapting Iron Man #131 - 133 ("Hulk is Where the Heart is!") and other notable Hulk / Iron Man storylines *The series will mostly be based on the classic Iron Man comics and not the more recent comics inspired by the MCU and Ultimate comics *Multiple classic Iron Man storylines are planned to be adapted such as Armor Wars and The Demon in a Bottle but other more "obscure" storylines are planned to be adapted *Story Arcs in LEGO Iron Man are handled with a main overarching storyline every season with the overarching storyline being broken up into smaller story arcs - allowing there to be more storylines adapted while still keeping a focus on 1 - 2 villains **The reason of this is that Iron Man's rogue gallery isn't as large as Batman's or Spider-Man's to do an episodic or more balanced story arc rotation, similar to Superman: The Animated Series **This is also why there are a couple of episodes involving other heroes / villains not as strongly tied to Iron Man's core history, focusing on more of the Marvel universe outside of Iron Man's mythos such as Doctor Doom and the Hulk **Season 2 being longer than the other two seasons is also a nod to this *Each season is based on a few story arcs from the comics **Season 1 is based on The Iron Age, The Iron Age (2010), The Enemy Within, Iron Man vs. Whiplash, and Iron Man vs Iron Monger with a few elements from Extremis (namely involving his backstory) and the MCU **Season 2 is based on primarily based on a few story arcs but has many shorter and unrelated story arcs adapted onto the screen such as Doomquest, Hulk is Where the Heart is!", and more **Season 3 is based on a few story arcs though as of now it's disclosed Category:Earth-616901616 Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Youtube Category:Series Category:Coolot1 Category:Brickfilm Category:Benspider